User talk:UberTri125
!!Old Message Binder + 01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 + Re: Removed Items Hey. Well I think that my comment for explains a few things. Also you should see my latest blog and vote. 02:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Lich Bane (trimming synergy lists) What do you think would be a good place to start with the trimming of synergy lists? If we just start cutting champions we'll have edditing wars begin. I think we'd need to make some sort of specific justification for why some characters are above the cuttoff and some are below the cuttoff. A good example is lich-bane. While this item is theoretically viable on ANY AP champ, it has special synergy with a few of them. AP versions of shaco or ezreal, for example, cannot really function WITHOUT one. However, while you could throw the item on Pirate for a similiar effect, pirate should never be built as an AP champion, which makes it NOT a good item for him. Then we have the standard mages, some characters, like AP evelynn, who have a near perfect synergy with the item. They belong on the list, but classic mages like anivia, annie and brand have NO synergy. Interesting edge cases come in the form of Soraka and Ryze. Soraka has some synergy with the item, but, due to her role on the team, and her horrible horrible attack animation, it doesn't make much sense on her.... it makes MUCH more sense on Sona, who is not on the list at all. With ryze, the fact that the item has mana definitely helps, and AP heavi-er variations of Ryze actually have GREAT synergy with this item. Besides, on teams that don't have much magic resist, Void Staff is a bad item to grab for ryze which really leaves him no BETTER option as a final item than lich bane (ps. I know I'm an Anon, but I've actually had a lot of contributions to the wiki including making the DPS page essentially from scratch and giving a HUGE redesign to the "true damage" page (though my IP ID has strangely changed since then. . . )) 16:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Member Hey. I just wanted to notify you that Londin has created an account and will now be contributing to the wiki (thanks to me :P). You should leave a comment on his talk page. 23:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hi why hello to you :DD Londin 23:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) runes template Hey, I was thinking about making a template for runes. Similar to the thing they have on mobafire (if you haven't been there check it out). Basically, their template lets you link the rune name, rune icon (kind of like what our ai/ci templates do), but also, when you hover your mouse over it tool tip tells you what the effects of the rune are. I was thinking we could make a template like that for runes, and make the tooltip specify what the rune effects are. The only problem I see with this is unless we can set it to pull the info from somewhere based on the name, it will have to be hardcoded into the template (which is a bad thing). Let me know what you think. -- 13:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Barging in here only because I saw it on recent wiki activity, but AntiZig is right. It would have to be hardcoded in the template unless you do it as an include. In general, we should start breaking out things that are tooltip-worthy so we can use them as includes for tooltips. I've been meaning for a while to mock up an example but have been dragged down by RL/work. Vyrolan 13:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : To add to what Vyrolan said. I took a look and there's no special page for each rune only a common table. So, it will be extremely difficult to write a parsing algorithm (I don't even know if there's a possibility to do such a thing with wiki code). So, all of it would have to be hard coded. But, since Vyro mentioned the include option, could we write a template that would be able to based on parameters specified to produce a specific insertion code? For example, when you adding the template in you write and the template later evaluates it and once you publish the page it gets replaced with mark of lacrity|tooltip description. Can that be done? That way specifying on the page would be easier since you only use a template to add the rune, but once it's published it would be hardcoded into the page, so there will be very little processing on server side to generate page. Technically we could also write a supporting template that would be able to just take that insertion code based on parameters. So my question is, can we do a helper template within another template? D: -- 17:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: As you said, there's no way to pull out the descriptions. What you have to do is make a page for each of them...You'd make a page called like "Rune Tooltips". Then you'd make subpages called "Rune Tooltips/Greater Mark of Insight"...the content of that subpage would be the contents of the tooltip. So that would be something liek this: ::: :: So then you would make the template just be like . That template would then translate that into a javascript tooltip....the tooltip's content would just a wiki include of the "Rune Tooltips/Greater Mark of Insight" page. It all sounds pretty complicated, but it really wouldn't be that bad. Vyrolan 18:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Poll notice, reponse required Hello. I need your response to the following poll. Item History Formatting Please be so kind to respond in a timely manner. Thanks in advance. -- 03:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Pop-Ups Hello. Glad to see that you like my new feature :) I think that this may help the wiki improve a bit. If you need any help with it, you know where to find me ;) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 05:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Helping the Jungler: Leashing. Check this: Leashing It is what I was showing you yesterday. It is called Leashing. It particularly helps Amumu, since he BARELY finishes off the blue golem before he dies. Leashing means he can finish it with about half health, which is good. The important part is to do it over the wall, one or two attacks and then bolt. You don't want the golem chasing you too long, and you don't want to be around when things start to die, because the jungler needs ALL the exp from that fight to hit level 2. Asperon Thorn 16:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Afflegarb Lemme guess, I missed out on yet another "decision" to add extra redundancy in the form of "Gold cost - 1000 gold"... 13:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, fixed it -_- 13:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, mister perfection. You haven't missed much. :P '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 13:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Problem Hello. I recently noticed that you have a signature page but when you sign, you still show all of your codes. Please type in your setting under the place where you put your codes. By doing this, you will only needs to sign by typing the 4 squiggles and your signature will look the same as it does now. 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) About the chinese champion squares. I found an interesting thread explaining how you can get chinese skin artwork in the game. This thread has shown me a link to a downloadable file that also contained images and "squares" of the champions in chinese art. The downloadable file is an archive that means that only a program that can extract archives like:WinRAR, WinZIP and 7ZIP can open it. This is the link:http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=205938. Zsoltitakacs 16:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) New Tables for the Items Pages The new tables you came up with look great and will definately better show what items build into what while also listing that base items cost and stats.Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 20:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Surprise Party Guess what. Tribunal is finally here. You may now use it and the limit is 3 a day. You will earn profit for daily contributions to it. I have already punished 3 today. Also, I am shocked on your nomination. 04:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Congrats... ...you are now a mod. Try not to break the wiki, please :P 01:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! 01:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Lux You went 30/2/12. How the hell does your team screw up so badly that you still lose? TehAnonymous 02:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I want to know what happened too. --LoLisNumbaWan 02:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Summoner spells screenshots Thank you! :3 00:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Good suggestion about the badges. That was marvelous. Best Iv'e ever seen. Sigh. 23:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Champions Hey Uber! Can you believe that there is 4 upcoming champions? I havn't seen this many champions in the upcoming section all at once. Let me know what you think. 05:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) New SSB Hello. I think this might be of interest to you since it is to me :) 03:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Why are you blocking users for a large amount of time like that? In that situation, I would say about 1.5 - 2 months, not 3 because he did however delete the spamming he did. 05:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Protection Done. Item Synergy Hey Uber. I just wanted to make sure that you know that the item synergies are no longer around. Nobody opposed the idea of removing them so I, along with NumbaWan and Neon removed them all. 18:38, 7/5/2011 :Oh yeah I noticed that the spacing was a bit messed up after removing them. If you need help, just let me know. I am going to be cleaning up the Alpha Weeks. 18:44, 7/5/2011 Template Help Hey. I was wondering if you could help me make a few templates look a bit prettier. The templates are Template:Online, Template:Busy, and Template:Unavailable. I was thinking about putting them on the front page but they aren't pretty enough and the front page would need updating whenever the server status changes. I need to ask Sam where exactly we can put them though. 17:09, 7/19/2011 ;] Nice use of the champion square. Thanks! 02:27, 7/20/2011 New Profile I feel honored that you are using my tabbers ;P I want to ask if I can edit the color though. 16:11, 7/30/2011 Table Help Hey. I need help creating a couple tables. If you look at my recent blog (also found in the CM), you will notice we are going to be having LoL Wiki Teams for editing battles. I need a couple tables that show who the members are, who the captain is, and what the team name is. On the blog, there is a link, when you scroll down, you will see an idea of what I am looking for. Thank you so much with the help you can provide! =] 17:18, 8/6/2011 Image Coloring Hey. Could you possibly color <- that a red. I want it to be the opposite of <- that. 05:35, 8/16/2011 :Oh ok. I didn't realize we had those images. Thanks! =] 18:05, 8/16/2011 Welcome to Team Demacia, the contest has started. I am writing to let you know that the LoL Wiki competition has already started. Please read the rules here: User_blog:Sam_3010/LoL_Wiki_Teams._First_Set_of_Assignments You can start participating wherever you want. Good luck! Make Demacia proud! 21:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Champion Type Colors I am going to make a lot of userboxes and I am thinking about using some background colors for certain champs. For example, Caitlyn would have a dark red background since she is AD. Could use possibly tell me which colors match the best for each type of champion? I am asking you since you seem to do that with your tables, but I need a color for: Carry, Mage, Support, Jungler, Fighter, Tank, Stealth (maybe), Assassin. Thanks. 04:23, 9/15/2011 Personal Files Hey UberTri! Quick question, the personal files which you just uploaded, what are you going to use them for? :I'm looking for images to place in these: Streak Awards Congratulations You are now alone in Category:Users under U. Enjoy your solitude. 16:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Tri, I noticed that Frozen Mallet is considered as "Classic" item, BUT it is available in Dominion mode, so since you are in charge of items, could you change that? Also, Entropy is not Dominion counterpart of Frozen Mallet, just another item that Phage builds into. That's like saying that Banshee's Veil's counterpart is Rod of Ages. The Hex Core Hi Uber. I wanted to know where you think we should place the link for The Hex Core. What section should it be placed in on the items template? 07:01, 1/9/2012 5th Tank I noticed you want to master at least 5 different champions for each role. I recommend as a tank. He has great initiation with and can save allies with and . 04:06,2/26/2012 Patchbox template Hi there! I've recently started doing some cleaning up on the earlier patch notes pages, such as the alpha weeks and patches named after their dates. In going through those pages, I've noticed that, in the patchbox template, patch versions that don't follow the standard "V1.0.0.x" format, the template automatically places a V inside the box (where it shows the previous and next patches). I was directed to mention this to you, as this concerns table coding and customization. You can see here what I mean. Again, it's the links inside the infobox at the top of the page that direct towards the previous and next path. Thanks for your time. --Sydeyc 05:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm FinaleJ, and I'm part of a site that wants to help people learn and improve in e-sports. Our site has tools and other things that'll help our users achieve that goal. One of those tools we're hoping to have is a wiki that'll include guides and things. Basically we're offering you a site to do with as you like and not have to deal with wikia. All we'd need is you to do what you already to but on our site. E-mail me at finalej@gmail.com or the site's owner at archonsnexus@gmail.com(his name is psion). if you wanna check out the site at www.sandboxclan.net (don't worry about the tribes:ascend stuff we're just focusing on that game first since we have a community for it already). thank you for your time, 21:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) FinaleJ New Chat Moderator policies A new set of policies for users with the Chat Moderator right has been enacted. Please visit League_of_Legends_Wiki:Chat_Moderator_Policy to read over these new policies. 20:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)